


Surviving Junior High

by graytheglowinggay



Series: Screw This, They're All Autistic (Autistic Headcanon Drabbles) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Character, Autistic Thomas Jefferson, Bullying, Double Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: Thomas was told that he shouldn't fight back, however, sometimes rules are meant to be broken.(Prompts: Bullying, School)





	Surviving Junior High

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation for why this is a double drabble: since I used two prompts for this, I also let myself use 200 words since I needed to fulfill two prompts.
> 
> Also, this fic does contain use of the uncensored r-slur, so read at your own risk

It started out small. Kids shoving him around in the halls, tugging on his hair, hiding his books whenever he turned his back. Little things that Thomas knew that he had to ignore. They mimicked his flapping and mocked his voice. Still, he had to turn the other cheek. Retaliating wasn’t acceptable in junior high.

Thomas was minding his own business in English, reading the chapters that he was assigned to when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and the sound of someone sitting in the chair next to him. Thomas didn’t look up from his book.

“What’s a spaz doing in a smart kid class?” the kid asked him.

“Excuse me?” Thomas replied. He put down his book.

“I bet you’re in here ‘cause your parents have money. They put their retarded kid in regular classes so he’d feel normal.”

Thomas got up from his chair. “Say again?”

“You should be in the special class. That’s where they put the retards.”

That was when Thomas’s fist connected with his jaw.

Thomas was suspended. The kid got a warning. It was at that moment that Thomas knew that he had to stick up for himself because no one else would.


End file.
